She is The Girl
by mysticahime
Summary: AU/Ia telah menjeratku-aku jatuh cinta/My 1st poet/Birthday fic for Kira Desuke/NejiSaku inside/Mind to RnR please?


_Happy bel__ated birthday, _Kira Desuke! Maaf lama baru publish fic-nya~ (dan saya lupa kamu minta GaaSaku ato NejiSaku ^^a) Berhubung saya agak kepepet waktu ujian, jadi saya cuma bisa buat fic gaje begini~ gomen ne, otouto~ DX

Btw, _it's my first poet & _NejiSaku~

_Hopefully enjoyed _:)

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto is belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei****!**

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Need No Flame Reviews-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes:**

Sedikit gombal-gambil, Neji OOC (haha), puitis, gaje, typo? Hahaha XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHE IS THE GIRL**

_**A birthday fic for Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orangtuaku bilang, "dunia hanya selebar daun kelor__"_

_Itu nyata, bukanlah kiasan tanpa fakta_

_Pepatah itu ada, bukannya hanya sekadar rangkaian kata tanpa makna_

_**.**_

_Ia bukanlah permaisuri jelita_

_Ia bukanlah puteri teragung dari seluruh pelosok kerajaan_

_Ia hanyalah sekelopak bunga ayu yang lembut_

_Diciptakan oleh-Nya, sungguh sempurna_

_**.**_

_Helai-helai rambutnya begitu halus dan tergerai dengan sempurna_

_Bibirnya selalu terkatup dengan tegas—sesekali terungkit membentuk senyuman manis_

_Pancaran sepasang emerald yang berbinar di wajahnya tampak begitu mengagumkan_

_Aa, tak kusangka ia menjerat hatiku_

_**.**_

_Hatinya lebih tegar dari batu karang manapun_

_Ia tidak runtuh walau diterjang badai_

_Ia laksana matahari pagi_

_Begitu cerah, bersinar dengan gagah_

_**.**_

_Sedekade telah berlalu tanpa kusadari_

_Detik demi detik berlarian di sekitarku_

_Cinta telah mengetuk pintu hatiku_

_Sembunyi-sembunyi, mengisi setiap sudut relung hatiku_

_**.**_

_Orangtuaku pernah bilang, "hidup tak akan pernah adil"_

_Mereka tepat, mereka bijaksana_

_Kilasan-kilasan memori yang berkelebat dalam otakku memang menunjukkan bahwa hidup yang tidak adil itu telah melilitku untuk masuk ke dalam pusarannya_

_Ia telah menjeratku dengan pesonanya—aku jatuh cinta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan barisan-barisan rangkaian kata yang membentuk puisi itu ketika ia membereskan meja kerja suaminya, Hyuuga Neji. Selama enam belas tahun saling mengenal, Neji sama sekali tidak menunjukkan afeksi berlebihan padanya, walau hati mereka telah benar-benar bertaut selama enam tahun. Kejadian heksanual lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya mencantumkan nama 'Hyuuga' sebagai pengganti nama 'Haruno' pada titelnya.

Wanita berlesung pipi itu tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat saat membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang memukau itu. Di luar dugaan, ternyata di balik sosok dingin bermata keperakan yang selama ini bertatap muka dengannya, Hyuuga Neji adalah seorang yang romantis.

"Sakura?" Sebuah suara mengiringi deritan engsel yang memagut bilah-bilah pintu ganda rumahnya. Sang pemilik mata lavender itu memunculkan sosoknya dari pintu ruang kerjanya, menemukan siluet tubuh wanita yang mengisi hatinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Neji." Kedua tangan Sakura bergegas melipat kertas putih yang sudah berumur itu, kemudian menjejalkannya ke saku bajunya. Ia menghampiri pria berambut coklat panjang yang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. "Cepat sekali kau pulang. Maaf, aku hanya mem—"

"Tidak masalah." Kedua bola mata _sylvernite_ itu menilik laci meja kerjanya yang separuh terbuka, kemudian ia beralih menatap wanita yang kini berdiri beberapa inci di hadapannya. Ditelusurinya setiap lekuk wajah yang dicintainya itu. Kedua lengannya terangkat, kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil cintanya dengan sepenuh hati. "Wajahmu berseri-seri. Menemukan sesuatu yang bagus di mejaku?" tanyanya seraya memejamkan mata, membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Sakura. Dihirupnya aroma manis _cherry_ dari tubuh wanita itu, menikmatinya.

Kedua lengan mungil wanita itu balas mengunci tubuhnya di balik punggung, melingkari tubuh Neji sehingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka berdua. "Jangan ditanya," balasnya, menyeringai dengan pipi menempel pada dada bidang Neji yang terbalut kemeja berwarna _off-white_, "aku menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa."

"Apakah itu?" tanya Neji ingin tahu. Dilepaskannya dekapan itu, lalu ia meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas bahu mungil Sakura, menatap dalam-dalam sepasang _emerald_ yang berbinar—berkilau seperti enam belas tahun yang lalu semenjak ia mulai merasakan perasaan berdebar yang meluap-luap dan hangat itu.

Sudut-sudut bibir merah muda Sakura terangkat, mengukirkan senyuman manis yang membuat kecantikannya terpancar tiada tara. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Neji, hidungya menyentuh pelipis yang tertutup beberapa helai rambut coklat milik pria itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan mengatakan pada Neji bahwa ia telah menemukan buah tangan seorang Hyuuga yang memaparkan akan kedalaman cinta yang dirasakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak. Ia tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. Baginya, puisi itu adalah privasi Neji—sesuatu yang tak akan dibongkarnya meskipun seorang Hyuuga Sakura adalah istrinya.

"Cintamu," bisiknya lembut. "Terima kasih."

Dan Hyuuga Neji tahu, bahwa ia mencintai orang yang tepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**She is my girl..."**_

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

*melongo*

663 _words only!_ *gugulingan*

Astaga, tampaknya saya terlena dengan buku-buku persiapan ujian dan tumpukan kertas gambar *bohong*

Bukan ding, ini karena saya pertama kali buat NejiSaku! *alesan* XD

Minim dialog dan nyaris penuh deskrip, bukankah itu _saya_ banget? #plak Syukurlah kalau kali ini tidak abal _romance_-nya... eh, atau malah abal ya? ==a Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, saya memang suka buat _oneshot_ yang _captured_ moment kok ;)

Sekali lagi, ini _fic_ untuk KIRA DESUKE yang berulangtahun tanggal 13 Januari! XDDD Panjang umur ya, Debby sayang, jangan lupa proyek ratem kita, nyahaha XD *digampar*

Buat yang nunggu _fic_ **Ugly Girl Under The Raindrops**, **La Noir Violon**, **Local Candy Shop**, **Morte** **III**, dan **Último** **Ano du Melodioso**... maaf banget kalau samapi akhir bulan masih belum di_-update~_ Saya benar-benar sulit mencari waktu untuk ngetik DX

Doakan saya lulus UN & SNMPTN ya :)

**Thanks for reading,**

**mysticahime**

**230111**


End file.
